


Like Day and Night

by ThatWeirdFangirl



Series: Blurryface/Spooky Jim Universe [3]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Cuddling, Depression, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, It's only implied though, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdFangirl/pseuds/ThatWeirdFangirl
Summary: At night, Blurryface and Spooky Jim take over. Turns out, they aren't that different from Tyler and Josh.Or, Spooky has a nightmare, Blurry comforts him, and a bit of Joshler morning cuddles at the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy fluffy fluff fluff. Spooky and Blurry, that's the stuff. 
> 
> Not beta'd. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Blurry was cold and tired. His red eyes ached and were bloodshot from the exhaustion of insomnia, from staring at the ceiling for way too long about things that were way too dark. 

Nights were the worst, because that's when he had the most power over the body that he shared and the least control over his own mind. Being alone and yet not alone, as voices and intrusive thoughts were always present, made the night even more unbearable. 

And here he was, staring at his phone, the light of the screen too bright in the darkness of his room. Suddenly, it vibrated with a text. Jolted, the phone landed in his face. Rubbing at his nose with black-smudged hands, he read the text. 

Josh <3 : You up? - SJ

Tyler: Y EAH W ANNA C OME OVER

Blurry fiddled with the phone contacts every night. He and Tyler had an ongoing feud as to what the phone contacts said. With a satisfied sigh at the new contact info, he sat up and stretched, waiting for a response. 

Spooky, not Josh <3 <3: Give me ten minutes. 

***

Spooky's eyes were red, and not in the usual way, when he appeared on Blurry's doorstep. He flashed a small, sharp toothed smile that didn't meet his eyes as Blurry let him in. 

"I'm sorry I-" Spooky began as Blurry led him to the sofa. 

"Shhhh." Blurry soothed. He wrapped the man tightly in a fluffy blanket, so that only his red hair was poking out of the top. Blurry bustled around his small kitchen, making the younger man tea. He may not have been great at caring for himself, but he knew how to care Spooky. The younger man whimpered from the living room, and Blurry brought the steaming cups, setting them on the coffee table. He handed one to the trembling man, letting him take a sip before he spoke. Spooky's head popped out of the blanket cocoon. 

"What's on your mind, Sunshine?" He murmured. He opened his arms, an invitation for Spooky to rest his head on his chest. Spooky set the tea on the table and crawled up Blurry's body, burying his face into Blurry's black shirt. 

"Bad dream." He whispered. "Thought you were gone, dead. I don't won't you to be gone. I saw your eyes and they were so empty. That was yesterday and I still can't sleep. Josh had the same dream." His voice cracked and he choked out a sob. The man cried softly into Blurry's chest. 

"It's okay, sunshine." Blurry hushed as he ran his hands up and down Spooky's spine. "I'm here. I'm alive. Tyler and I aren't going anywhere. Not for a long time." 

Spooky's sobs soon quieted, and he breathed out a small sigh as he sleepily curled his hands to his chest. 

"Are you tired, sunshine?" Blurry murmured as he stroked Spooky's red curls. "Let's go to bed."

And with that, Blurry scooped the man into his arms, carrying him to the bedroom, blanket trailing behind them. 

He laid the man gently on the black sheets. The man sleepily curled up, rolling onto his stomach and pressing his nose into a pillow that smelled like shampoo and comfort. Carefully, Blurry helped the man strip down to his boxers, knowing he would be uncomfortable in the morning if he kept his jeans on. Then, Blurry too stripped down to his boxers and pulled the sleeping man close. He peppered kisses down the sleeping man's neck. 

With the warmth in his arms, he soon drifted off to sleep. He always slept better with Spooky in his arms. 

***

The sun's rays drifted through the window, bathing the room in the dim rays of the morning. Josh breathed deeply, stretching as life once more flooded his body. 

He felt a warmth pressed against his back and arms draped over his waist. He sighed into the touch, turning to spy fluffy brown hair poking out of the blankets and a single leg sticking out on the other end. 

He pushed some of the blankets aside and pressed a kiss to the sleeping man's temple, settling into the man's arms as he allowed himself to drift back off to sleep.


End file.
